Convenient, accessible, compact storage spaces in vehicles have become increasingly important as passengers spend more time in vehicles.
A variety of storage solutions within a vehicle interior for personal items such as sunglasses are known. It is known to store sunglasses in designated storage spaces in consoles, pockets in door trim, and glove compartments. It is desirable to utilize minimal vehicle interior volume when storing sunglasses. Further, it is desirable to store sunglasses in an accessible vehicle location.